Heroes and Villains
"Herose And Villains" was the first part of the 1996 Christmas trilogy of Only Fools And Horses, airing on the 25th December 1996 with a viewing figure of 21.3 million. Derek "Del Boy" Trotter is in financial straits again and has ideas to win a prize using fancy dress costumes, but him and Rodney Trotter are mistaken for a famous duo and end up catching some muggers. Synopsis Dream sequence It is 2026 and Rodney Trotter is sto od outside a huge skyscraper called TITCO Towers. He is now aged 64 and the messenger to the big tycoon Derek "Del Boy" Trotter. Damien Trotter is one of the head bosses of the company and has declared war with Keanu Reeves who is now President Of The World. Rodney wants to return to how they used to be and the scene fades out. End of dream sequence as Del wakes Rodney up from his dream. It has been 3 years since Del and Raquel's relationship problems reached a dramatic head in "Fatal Extraction". Del and Raquel have made up since then. Rodney and Cassandra are trying for a baby and Rodney is knackered. Del is trying to sell some radio alarm clocks that go off anytime and some crash hats that some git has sprayed red. Business is not doing too well. Also Del's application to the council to improve the kitchen units has been rejected. Raquel has got a letter in the post. Del gives Rodney his birthday present, a chunky gold ID bracelet, it says "Rooney" much to the disbelief of Rodney but Del says it says "Rodney" it is just copperplate writing. Del and Rodney go to Sid's Cafe for breakfast and meet Boycie and Trigger, who is boring Boycie to death with his story on the medal he recieved for a lifetime of road sweeping. Trigger says he has had this broom for 20 years. Rodney says 2 decades and Trig says I wouldn't go that far. Plus the broom has had 14 new heads and 17 new handles since he bought it. Sid says it cannot be the same broom. A few hours later Del arrives back at the flat. He is stood in the hallway and overhears Raquel on the phone to someone saying that she has not seen them for years, and that she will have to tell Del the truth, and that she still loves this person she is on the phone to. Del is worried that she has made contact with an ex lover. (Roy Slater maybe??) Del comes in and pretends nothing is wrong and Raquel says she needs to tell him something. She has had a letter from her mum and dad, she has just got off the phone to them. Del is mightily relieved but hides it. Raquel arranges to go and see them at the weekend. Del tells his son Damien that he is going to see his grandparents at the weekend with his mum. At Rodney and Cassandra's flat the two of them chat about their conception programme and Cassie says she is going to see her parents for a week in Spain. Rodney, wanting a break from trying for a baby and all the sex, is happy when she says she is going. Rodney also said he could not leave Del as business was not going too well. In The Nags Head, Marlene is shown Rodney's ID bracelet and thinks it says "Rooney". A few days later at the flat Rodney confides in Albert that he does not want to wear the ID bracelet but does not want to hurt Del's feelings. Albert then accidentally drinks Cassandra's specimen, thinking it is apple juice. As Raquel is in Milton Keynes and Cassie is in Spain, Del and Rodney arrange a night out as Del has heard at The Nags Head about another pub's publicans ball at his house and the first prize is a stereo worth £1000 and you have to come as someone famous to be in with a chance of winning it. Del wants to dress up in a great costume to try and win the prize. He says he has already got them some tickets for the do. That night, they are driving through the high street in Peckham and the 3 wheel van breaks down. Del arises and is dressed as Batman while Rodney is dressed as Robin. Del has a look in the engine to see what the problem is, and uses his cigar lighter as light. Rodney says he could blow them to Kingdom Come. Del says there is a blockage anyway. They decide to walk through the back streets and alleys to Harry's house, in the hope no one will see them dressed as Batman and Robin. Outside the local council offices Councillor Murray is accosted by 4 muggers, Dawn, Kevin, Gary and Scott, who wrestle her for her handbag and briefcase. The 4 muggers and Councillor Murray look on as Del and Rodney are running down the street dressed as Batman and Robin and all of them think they are the real duo. The 4 muggers leg it into the night and Del sees Councillor Murray and says he is Del Trotter, the man whose council grant was rejected. Rodney cuts in and says "Del! Let's go!" and the two resume their journey. By then the muggers are long gone. They get to the do dressed as Batman and Robin but no one else is dressed in any costumes. Boycie says Harry died yesterday. Del is shocked but soon say "I suppose the prize giving is now off". Trigger is dressed in a black suit and tie like the others but is in his costume. He came as The Chauffeur. As Del goes to cheer up the widow, Trigger says you are OK Rodney but Del looks nothing like Tonto. A few days later Del and Rodney are in the market and see an old lady being attacked in full view of the market traders and punters and go after the 4 muggers but not before telling someone to call an ambulance and the police. The gang of muggers are the same ones that tried to mug Councillor Murray. Scott, Dawn, Kevin and Gary. Del and Rodney run through the back streets of Peckham after the muggers. Rodney ends up chasing Gary down a dead end street and sees the evil look on his face and Gary the mugger starts chasing Rodney, only to be knocked out by Del Boy who has seen them. The muggers are then arrested. A few days later Del recieved a Bravery Award and is happy. Rodney is not pleased as he never got a medal. Del says that is because Rodney was running away from them. Rodney tries to excuse this as luring them. Councillor Murray thanks Del for saving her life and she says she may return the favour. Del has an idea. That night the Trotters have a celebration back at the flat. Albert reads the newspaper and says that Rodney is mentioned "Mr Trotter was aided in the capture of the muggers by his younger brother Rooney". Rodney says Cassie is pregnant and Del then says it is a triple celebration as Councillor Murray has approved his council grant to do up the kitchen. Del and Rodney toast each other. Cast Main cast *Derek "Del Boy" Trotter - David Jason *Rodney Trotter - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Albert Trotter - Buster Merryfield *Raquel Turner - Tessa Peake Jones *Cassandra Trotter - Gwyneth Strong *Mickey Pearce - Patrick Murray *Boycie - John Challis *Marlene - Sue Holderness *Trigger - Roger Lloyd Pack *Denzil - Paul Barber *Sid - Roy Heather *Mike Fisher - Kenneth MacDonald *Damien Trotter - Jamie Smith *Older Damien - Douglas Hodge (dream sequence) Guest cast *Councillor Murray - Angela Bruce *Kenny Malcolm - Steve Weston *Dawn The Mugger - Sheree Murphy *Scott The Mugger - Dan Clark *Kevin The Mugger - Furman Dar *Gary The Mugger - Scott Marshall *Old Lady - Bay White *Mayor - Robin Meredith *Photographer - Richard Hicks *Tom The Commissionaire - Ted Shepherd Previous Episode Fatal Extraction Next Episode Modern Men Observations *When production began on the 1996 Christmas trilogy, it originally started off as just one special, where its original script included all the elements of both "Heroes and Villains" and "Time on Our Hands", but compressed to fit into one movie. But as the ideas grew, John Sullivan told the BBC that more than one chapter would be needed, so "Modern Men" was written as a filler between the two chapters, and it ended up being the current trilogy. *In the dream sequence there is an advert for Trotterex condoms which says "Go Equipped". This may be a nod to the scene in The Unlucky Winner Is... where Rodney is asking Del for advice about consumating his relationship with Cassandra on their upcoming holiday and Del says "Go equipped". *Del and Rodney mention Richard Branson in this episode. They briefly met him 5 years earlier in Miami Twice, Part 1: The American Dream. *This special attracted a UK television audience of 21.3 million, at the time a record for the show. *Uncle Albert's appearance in the dream at the start is a parody of Cold Lazarus, which screened earlier that year. *When Del overhears Raquel on the phone, he is unaware she is talking to her parents and thinks she is on the phone to an ex lover she wants to get back with. Del may even have thought that Raquel was back in touch with his old schoolmate and nemesis Roy Slater, who was once married to Raquel. Del was relieved when she said she had just got off the phone to her mum and dad. Slater liked reunions though lol. Blunders *Del is turned down a council grant for home improvement on his kitchen, but in "Mother Nature's Son", Del bought the flat off the council. *Raquel visits her parents whom she hasn't seen for years, yet in "The Jolly Boys' Outing", Raquel told Del that she had no family left, excet a brother in Milton Keynes who she has not seen for years. Although it can be claimed that what Raquel meant she had no family emotionally in that they had cut all ties with her and so this was not an error after all. *Rodney buys Cassandra a rabbit because she's feeling broody, yet in "Three Men, a Woman, and a Baby", Cassandra said she's allergic to fur. Locations seen *Skyscrapers, billboards, hallways, offices, lift area (dream sequence) *The Trotters flat (living room, kitchen, hallway) *Sid's Cafe (seating area) *The Nag's Head (main bar) *Unknown streets in Peckham *Shopping street in Peckham *Council offices exterior *Harry's house (hallway, lounge, kitchen) *Street market in Peckham *Unknown streets in Peckham *Nelson Mandela House exterior (garage block) *Council office hallway and stairwell Category:Only Fools And Horses Episodes. Category:1996 episodes. Category:Episodes with memorable scenes.